Happy Birthday,Babe
by XOXO-adel
Summary: "Bahkan jika aku akan mengatakan ini sampai kapanpun,biarkan aku mengatakannya hari ini. Bahwa aku selalu berterima kasih. Aku mencintaimu Huang Zi Tao. Selamat ulang tahun." Oh Sehun and Huang Zi Tao. HunTao Fanfiction.


**Happy Birthday,Babe**

**.**

**Story By :**

**©XOXO-adel**

**.**

**Inspired by :**

**Sung Young Eun – Joha Joha**

**.**

**Disclammer :**

**All cast belong to God and Their Parent. But, the story is mine.**

**.**

**Warn :**

**This Story is pure fiction and contains relationships between man and man. Nothing related to real life. Typo(s) inside.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat dua puluh satu menit malam. Aku menghela nafas pelan. Menit-menit menuju pukul dua belas terasa sangat lama. Waktu terasa berjalan begitu lambat.

Aku melirik sepuluh orang lain yang tengah tergeletak di ruang tengah dorm dengan wajah khas orang mengantuk dan bungkusan kecil di tangan mereka.

Aku kembali menghela nafas kemudian melirik bungkusan kecil berwarna biru tua yang berada di pangkuanku. Berpikir apakah Zitao akan menyukai hadiah dariku. Hanya hadiah sederhana. Mungkin tak seberapa jika di bandingkan dengan hadiah yang di berikan oleh Suho Hyung dan member lain. Atau mungkin para fans. Berpikir tentang fans,aku rasa aku akan kalah dengan salah satu fansite Zitao yang paling terkenal,Panda Nuna.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu,Panda Nuna memberikan I Phone untuk Zitao. kenyataan itu malah membuat mentalku semakin down. Aku merasa menjadi kekasih yang jahat sekarang.

Jam besar di ruang tengah berdenting tiga kali. Aku menarik senyum kecil lalu berdiri. Sepuluh orang lain juga berdiri. Merapikan pakaian mereka yang berantakkan dan menyiapkan lilin-lilin kecil di atas kue ulang tahun Zitao.

"Sehun-ah.."

Suho Hyung memanggilku dengan rainbow cake di kedua tangan-nya. "Bagaimana jika kau yang membawa kue-nya? Bukankah jika kekasih sendiri yang membawakan kue ulang tahun,akan terasa lebih special?"

Aku menggeleng kecil. "Bukankah Suho Hyung adalah Ibu Zitao? aku rasa itu jauh lebih baik."

Semua member tertawa pelan termasuk Suho Hyung. Kris Hyung merangkul bahuku dan menggiringku menuju pintu kamar Zitao yang di huni-nya bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Siap?"

Kami semua mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Chanyeol Hyung.

Perlahan tapi pasti. Pintu kayu eboni di hadapan kami terbuka. Menampilkan sebuah gundukan di atas tempat tidur. Zitao tertidur sangat pulas. Kami semua terkikik sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas dan bersiap untuk berteriak tepat di telinga dengan nyaring.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun Panda!"

Zitao terlihat kaget. Lalu terduduk sambil mengusap kedua matanya imut. Kami semua tersenyum kemudian tertawa pelan. Sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu ulang tahun untuk Zitao yang sepertinya masih belum sadar sepenuh-nya. Buktinya ia masih terlihat linglung sambil terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya sambil menatap kami semua bingung.

_**Saengil Chukahamnida**_

_**Saengil Chukahamnida**_

_**Saranghaneun uri Tao**_

_**Saengil Chukahamnida**_

Zitao melongo sejenak sebelum akhirnya menitikkan airmata haru sambil memeluk Baekhyun Hyung. Kami kembali tertawa menyaksikan adengan di depan kami. Zitao memang sensitive.

"Tao-ya,bisakah kau melanjutkan acara menangismu nanti? Aku lapar…"

Celetukkan dari Chanyeol Hyung membuat suasana hening sejenak sebelum akhirnya kami saling berpandangan kembali tertawa. Setuju akan celetukkan Chanyeol Hyung.

"Cha.. tiup lilin-nya,Zitao.."

Zitao mengangguk lalu meniup lilin angka dua puluh satu dengan dua puluh dua lilin-lilin kecil di sekitarnya,setelah sebelumnya memejamkan matanya untuk berdoa. Teriakkan kami kembali terdengar begitu lilin-lilin itu padam. Senyum manis terukir indah di wajah manis Zitao. Ia menatapku sekilas dan kubalas dengan sebuah anggukkan.

.

Waktu menujukkan pukul satu lewat dua menit dini hari. Semua member berada di ruang tengah dorm dengan makanan di tangan mereka. Aku tersenyum kecil kemudian menyandarkan kepalaku di bahu sempit Zitao yang duduk di sebelahku.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyaku pelan.

Ia mengusap rambutku sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaanku. "Tak bisa di gambarkan."

"Kau senang?"

"Perlukah aku menjawab pertanyaan itu?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku lalu menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat,"Menurutku perlu." Dan dia merenggut manis.

"Jangan seperti itu." Aku mengusak rambut pirang-nya gemas.

"Hei! Jangan rusak rambutku."

Aku kembali tertawa kemudian merengkuh tubuh-nya ke dalam pelukanku. Ia terkikik sebelum akhirnya menyamankan diri di pelukanku.

Untuk beberapa saat hanya terdengar kegaduhan member lain yang berebut makanan di telinga kami. Saat-saat seperti ini,terasa seperti di film-film comedy romance yang pernah di tonton oleh Minseok Hyung beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Kau belum mengantuk?" tanyaku pelan saat menyadari bahwa hari ini ia harus terbang ke Los Angels untuk sebuah acara penghargaan.

"Sedikit.." jawabnya pelan. Ia melepaskan dirinya dari kungkunganku. Tersenyum manis sebelum akhirnya berbisik di terlingaku,"Terima Kasih,Oh Sehun."

Aku tertawa lalu memegang kedua pundaknya. Membuat satu kontak garis lurus melalui mata kami. "Jangan berkata seperti itu. Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Terima kasih telah mencintaiku. Terima kasih mengkhawatirkanku. Terima kasih telah memperhatikanku. Terima kasih telah membuatku merasakan perasaan seperti ini."

Ia bersemu samar. Serpihan merah muda yang begitu Nampak manis dan cocok di wajahnya yang memang terlahir manis. "Berhenti mengatakan itu,Hun."

Aku membelai pelan pipi tembamnya yang semakin menampilkan serpihan merah muda yang Nampak makin pekat di pipi tembam itu. "Kau tahu? Aku selalu berpikir. Bagaimana mungkin kau mencuri hatiku,heum?"

"Ha? Aku tak pernah mencurinya darimu. Jika aku mencurinya,kau akan mati,Oh Sehun." Ia merajuk dengan pipi menggembung kesal. Tangan kirinya menurunkan tanganku dari pipi-nya.

"Kau mencurinya,sungguh!" dia masih menatapku kesal. "Kau mencurinya dan aku menyukai hal itu. Aku senang kau mencurinya."

Matanya membulat sebentar sebelum akhirnya sebuah pukulan kecil mendarat di lenganku. Ia menunduk dengan gerutuan lirih yang terdengar samar di telingaku. "Pembual!"

Aku terkikik pelan sambil mengangkat dagunya. Memaksa obsidian menawan miliknya untuk kembali beradu pandang denganku. "Bagiku,kau adalah matahari yang paling bersinar dan paling hangat. Tetaplah seperti ini."

Aku menutup mataku saat jarak yang memisahkan kami hanya tersisa empat centimeter. Kami hampir menyatu. Setidaknya hampir,jika saja pekikan jahil Jong Dae Hyung tak mengacaukan moment kami berdua.

Kami saling melepaskan diri dan mendapati sepuluh orang lain menatap kami dengan kepala menggeleng pelan.

"Sepertinya kalian mengabaikan kami di sini." Jong In bersiul-siul usil di ikuti dengan tawa khas Chanyeol Hyung dan Baekhyun Hyung yang menggelegar.

Yi Xing Hyung melipat tangannya di depan dada,"Setidaknya jangan lakukan hal seperti itu di saat kami masih berada satu ruangan dengan kalian." Ujarnya kalem.

Member lain mengangguk sebelum akhirnya kembali kepada kegiatan mereka sebelumnya.

"Dan Sehun?"

"Ya?"

Aku menoleh pada Kris Hyung.

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika melukai Zitao!"

"Tentu Ayah Mertua."

Ia menatapku tajam sebelum akhirnya menguap dan berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Aku menoleh pada Zitao. Mendapati panda manis itu masih menunduk dengan serpihan merah di pipi tembamnya.

Rangkulan dariku membuat Zitao spontan mengangkat kepalanya menatapku. "Bahkan jika aku akan mengatakan ini sampai kapanpun,biarkan aku mengatakannya hari ini. Bahwa aku selalu berterima kasih. Aku mencintaimu Huang Zi Tao. Selamat ulang tahun."

"Dan itu juga berlaku untukku. Aku Juga mencintaimu Oh Sehun. Terima kasih."

**.**

**Bukankah Cinta itu Simpel?**

**.**

**.**

**Find**

**..**

**.**

**Regards,**

**XOXO-adel**

**June,4****th**** 2014**

**.**

**.**

**Setelah berperang dengan internet positif akhirnya saya erhasil buka FFN di laptop *lap keringet*. Ini FF sebenarnya sudah lama sekali. Dan harusnya publish pas ultahnya Tao *nyengir*.**

**Setelah ini saya punya tiga project kedepannya. Tapi saya bingung mau share yang mana dulu.**

**Sequel Rain and Him (HunTao)**

**FF Fantasy (Huntao)**

**FF Fantasy (KrisTao)**

**Terima kasih untuk Review kalian di FF sebelumnya. *Kiss and Hug***

**.**

**So..**

**Last,Mind To Review?**


End file.
